un pacto de amor sangriento
by mirinyaz
Summary: trata de un vampiro y una chica normal que se conoce de una forma extraña,por lo què hay alquien en contra de miroku,se llama kanna ella es una vampira mala y le hace un pactor a sango y ahorra la tiene que destruir para que todo vuelva ser normal.
1. el extraño

Un pacto de amor sangriento

Se ve a lo lejos una chica corriendo en una calle desolada. – voy a llegar tarde otra vez no-dijo una chica llena de nervios, a lo lejos también se ven a un chico con un traje antiguo viéndola intensamente: -a dónde vas preciosidad-dijo el chico extraño en ese momento la chica voltea y se sorprende mucho ver a un chico con un traje muy antiguo.

¿-Acaso eres parte de una obra teatral-? Dijo la chica extrañada -no-dijo el chico acercándose más a ella -y entonces quien eres – -soy miroku y soy vampiro- -un vampiro " y este cree que le voy hacer caso esta, lunático" -pues no te creo, es más si no te alejas aurita llamo la policía-dijo muy seria - y si no lo hago que me vas hacer-dijo muy divertido.

Ola chicas y chicos se que es muy corta pero a si me salió bueno hasta el próximo.


	2. los rercuerdos de esa noche

**Un pacto de amor sangriento** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE SINO SOLO LA HISTORIA

Sango—de verdad voy llamar la policia—nerviosa.

Miruko— de verdad pues si es asi perdoneme señorita por esto, pero solo sera mia—divertido.

Sango— a que se refiere con "pero solo sera mia" yo no lo conosco joven a si que dejeme en paz, porque no es divertido lo que me esta diciendo—con miedo.

Entoces miruko se acerco a sango y la beso al principio ella ponia fuerza hasta llegar el momento, en quedase profudamente dormida, al dia siguiente sango desperto en su cama y recordo lo que le dijo el joven(FLASH BACK)

Sango—de verdad voy llamar la policia—nerviosa.

Miruko— de verdad pues si es asi perdoneme señorita por esto, pero solo sera mia—divertido.

Sango—que me hizo ese joven, es mas no lo veo a no pueden ser sucedio— sopredida (FLASH BACK)

Entoces miruko se acerco a sango y la beso al principio ella ponia fuerza hasta llegar el momento, en quedase profudamente dormida.

Sango vio que tenia unas marcas en el cuello que olia a rosas y se puso roja como un tomate comprediedo las palabras del joven cuado estaban dormida(FLASH BACK) +

Miruko—sango tu solo seras mia y cuando eso pase tu vendras a mi ,porque estamos destinados a estar juntos,esa macar es una muestra de que seras como yo y yo sere tuyo nos veremos mi amor— con ternura. +

BUENO CHICAS YA VI QUE SOLO TENGO DOS SEGIDORAS Y ESO ME DEPRIME, HASTA LLEGUE EN EL MOMENTO DE PENSAR DE BORRAR ESTA HISTORIA PERO YA ME RECUPERE Y SIGO CON MI MUSA PARA ESTA HISTORIA PERDON POR LA TARDASA YA SABE LA ESCUELA ADIOS.


	3. El sinificado de las palabras

**LO LAMENTO POR NO HABER SUBIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**UN PACTO DE AMOR SANGRIENTO**

_** Los personajes no me p**_**_ertenece solamente la historia._**

estaban caminado por casa de kagome, ella era mi amiga de desde la infancia,era una chica casi sociable con todo el mundo menos con èl grupito de las chicas zorras;por decir

¿quien es la jefa del grupo?, kikyou pero eso ya es otra historia que les contare, a lo nuestro yo estaban por ir a casa de de kagome para que me dijiera el sinificado de estas palabras:Love like ours can never die, Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness.

ya que kagome sabe mucho sobre el ingles yo... bueno ¿ A quien engaño nose nada del mundo del ingles?, asi que ella tendria que saber que sinificaba o algo,

por lo que me dipuse a tocar el tibre vera, mi amiga y su familia vive en un templo por lo que Kagome aveces se queja mucho, sobre ello asi que cuando vi que mi amiga estaban saliendo de su casa, se sopredio de verme aqui ya que siempre era ella que me llamaban para reuninos,pero esta vez era diferente para mi.

—a que se deben tu venida amiga?— me dijo Kag. con cara de sopresa,asi que la mire a los ojos y ella compredio que era urgerte hablar con ella,

— bueno, màs que nada nose si lo imagine o no pero tienes que ayudarme amiga— le dije a todo a Kagome y ella se sento en las escaleras del templo en ello se paro y con cara madura me vio con duda.

— Sango,¿ esta segura de no haberte dormido en tu casa?— y la mire y empecer a recodar era verdad, yo que me acuerde desperte en mi cama ¿no ò si? y volvi a mirar a mi amiga y le conteste .

— no kagome, pero se sition como si fuera de verdad, ¡acaso crees que me volvi loca!— dije a punto de desmayame alli mismo.

—no Sango, lo que pasa es que esta medio raro lo que me cuentas pero eso no sinifica que estes loca, por ello solamente, te digo como amiga averigua màs al fondo tu sueño o lo que sea que vistes ¿y si quieres yo solamente te digo que sinifica aquellas palabras?,—

a si que respire profudo,y le dije que si a mi amiga y ella saco de su casa un libro y en empezo a leer las palabras.

— amiga esas palabras segun mi libro son de una promesa de amor— yo intigrada sobre lo que me dijo mi amiga le pedi que me dijiera que sinificaba las palabras y ella accedio y me empezor a decir

_Amor como el nuestro no puede morir, El amor es la llave maestra que abre las puertas __de la felicidad_.

y las dos quedamos con la duda,pero lo unico que tenia en mi mente es que iba a investigar màs al fondo de esto.


End file.
